


New Year's Eve with mummy daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The Payne family celebrate New Year's Eve at home





	New Year's Eve with mummy daddy and baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is my last one of 2018. Thank you all so much for your support and I'm glad everyone enjoyed them. A lot to come for 2019, more stories and more requests to come x

It was New Year's Eve and Liam and Sophia where at home. They had been invited to several parties (including their friend Louis's over the top party which included 200 guests) for the night but they had decided to have a quiet night in, watching tv and having a takeaway with their littleharry who was trying to stay up as are as he could.

"You feeling ok there Harry?" Liam asked his little as he saw him in the floor playing with his toys and already in his onesie. "Im fine daddy, I wanna see the new year!" Harry said sounding excited as this could be the first time he stayed up for New Year's Eve. Liam and Sophia were on the couch, they had just finished there Chinese takeaway and were now having a glass of wine to celebrate. 

"I can't believe this year is nearly over." Liam said to his wife as Sophia smiled at him. "I know, our fist new year as husband and wife." She said as they watched Harry play on the floor. "What are you wanting for new year?" Liam asked as Sophia thought for a moment.

"Nothing, I don't need anything, I have the best husband, the most amazing son, a job I love and some amazing friends, I puisant ask for anything else." Sophia said honestly. "Im so happy." She whispered as Liam gave her a hug. "Im happy too, there is no other place I would rather be." He said and gave her a kiss.

Midnight came and Harry was still wide awake, happy that he saw the new year. The small family watched the fireworks on the TV as Harry watched in awe. "They so pretty! They like diamonds." Harry said sounding extremely happy as his mummy and daddy smiled at him. "Happy new year angel." Liam said to the little giving him a kiss, seeing the happiness in Harry's eyes.

Only ten minutes later and Harry was fast asleep on Liam's lap. Mummy and daddy watched there baby for a bit, feeling so blessed and happy to have this little boy as their little. "Think we should take him to bed." Sophia suggested as Liam agreed with her. The two took the little into his room tucking him into his cot and making sure he was comfortable. They watched over him for a while, both holding hands before giving each other a kiss. "Happy new year Liam." Sophia said. "Happy new year Sophia." Liam replied as the parents left their little to peacefully sleep. They may have not gone to an exciting party or gone out to drink but they spent time together as a family and for them, it was the best way to celebrate a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year x


End file.
